


Ode to the Wolf

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Sonnets, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: How does one confess their love. How do they express how they feel to their beloved. Read and find out.





	Ode to the Wolf

My fearless wolf, you inspire me to write.

I love the way you sing, dance and play.

Invading my mind day and throughout the night,

Always dreaming about when next we meet.

***

Let me compare you to a radiant clover?

You are more selfless, kind and noble.

Brave storms whip the twiglets of October,

And autumn time has the ionospheric wave.

***

How do I love you? Let me count the ways.

I love your glorious eyes, hair and voice.

Thinking of your beautiful face fills me days.

My love for you is the global harangues.

***

Now I must go with a solemn heart,

Remember my grave words whilst we’re apart.


End file.
